Mushroom Kingdom Hearts: Sora's War
by The 483
Summary: The remaining Heartless and Nobodies are fighting over the ruins of The World that Never Was after Xehanort was defeated. But the heartless are being directed by a new, yet familiar threat.


**Mushroom Kingdom Hearts: Sora's War**

Well, time to try some new ground for me. I decide to do this, because Sora has at his disposal the ability to be the ultimate badass. I hope to expose this a bit, and maybe delve into the Roxas and Namine angle a bit.

**#1: The World That Never Was.**

Xemnas was dead, or defeated, or vanished, whatever happens to nobodies when their energy is extinguished. The City That Never Was had been pretty torn up during Sora's race across the city. Although, if throwing buildings then summoning a giant mechanical dragon can't tear up a city, what can? Sora had not seen what had happened after he had disabled the dragon craft's engines. It landed on its back in the center of the damaged city, its neck and arms sprawled out to form a giant cross. Sora stood on the area that was the dragon's nose, and looked down into the chasm in front of him.

He thought that the Heartless would have subsided and vanished after the Heartless Xemnas (Ansom) had been defeated, but a trip through Castle Oblivion had proven otherwise. He still didn't quite remember what happened in the castle, just that he was introduced to Nobodies, and was saved by his own, Roxas. Before the battle with Xemnas, Roxas tested and found Sora worthy. He then Took Namine and left for parts unknown. After he whooped Xemnas, he went with Riku and Kairi back to Destiny Island. He enjoyed it for a while, but he had this nagging feeling that stuck in the back of head every day, and nightmares of rampaging heartless in his dreams. After a week of this, he consulted Riku, who was having the same frets, and to their surprise, Kairi as well. Their thus far unique experience of losing their hearts but regaining them seemed to have given them all slight abilities. Sora's shadow Form, Riku's dark gates, and Kairi's yet to be functional Void Magic were the obvious side effects. So Sora, Riku and Kairi went to visit King Mickey in his castle, where he shared their concerns. So, Kairi was left with the King, and Sora and Riku went their separate ways, Sora to search the worlds for clues, and Riku searching the dark side of Kingdom Hearts. Sora had encountered little resistance in any of the worlds, and his various friends had all noticed reduced heartless, rather than the expected increase.

So, finally, out of leads, and no word from Riku he headed back to the last place he had been. Twilight town had been deceptively calm, but once through the computer, it was heated. The transporter back had been completely smashed and the entire town was enveloped in dueling Dusks and Neo-Shadows. The closest couple of dozen turned as they noticed him, stopped their feuding, and charged him. After that, it took him an hour to make it the half mile to the destroyed city. Now he was perched above an ocean of rampaging Heartless and Nobodies. He drew out his keyblade, the Oathkeeper, and clenched his hand to his chest. A glow shone from his hand, and spread to envelope his entire body. After a few seconds, the light shattered. Sora stood, decked in shining silver glory, the Oathkeeper floating 4 inches from his right hand, Oblivion from his left. With barley a movement he flew into the air over the fissure. He spun slowly and shot the Oathkeeper into the teeming mass. Lightning arced from the Thunder Raid attack, and cleared a radius of five feet around the impact. The Oblivion hovered spinning, and slowly spun to a stop pointing down. A ball of light quickly grew at the tip, and unleashed a Ragnarock. Dozens of beams of orange energy rained down, following Sora as he dove, obliterating scores of enemies. Sora landed grabbing the Oathkeeper, pillars of white energy erupting from the ground, vaporizing still more. He held his hand up, and caught Oblivion without touching it. As soon as he did, he spun sideways as a small tornado, digging a furrow in the ground, and destroying a thick line of Heartless. He slowed and stopped, hovering in place, looking down the trench. His keyblades rotated around him, swatting stray Heartless that he missed in his rampage. He knew that they were coming from somewhere around here, he could feel the void energy. He waited to see where the swell would come from. As he watched, something he had never seen was happening. The Heartless were regrouping and taking up a defensive posture while waiting for new troops. He had seen the heartless moderately obey people, or at least get summoned or be used, but this looked as coordinated as a ballet. Could the Heartless have a real commander, maybe one who was a heartless, like Xemnas.

The thought that another Xemnas out there shocked shook Sora so bad that his floating blades faltered. He recovered and charged into the group, both blades twirling in sync. He tore through the regrouping Heartless like a thresher through wheat. As the last one dissolved in the light, he paused, his blades floating softly. When he was interred in his Final Form, his emotions were suppressed, and he viewed everything in a slightly detached point of veiw. He floated in place, ticking things off in his head.

_First: Massive surge of heartless not anywhere except in the digital Twilight Town, and the World That Never Was._

_Second: The Heartless are working strongly to eliminate the remnants of the resident Nobodies from the town and Castle._

_Third: For the first time he had seen, the Heartless were coordinated and acting as if under direct command._

_Solution= Gather more intel. New type of Heartless suspected._

Light fluttered about and engulfed him, the faded as he reverted to his normal form. He vanished his Keyblade and walked down the remainder of the chasm. As he emerged at the break, and into The Dark City, the concentration of enemies was the reverse of what he expected. The Nobodies were directly in front of him, fighting to get into the city. A phalanx of 12 Samurai's was slicing through some Shadows and Neoshadows, escorted by dozens of Dusks and A handful of Berserkers and gaining ground. Other Pockets of Nobodies all over the city weren't doing as well. None of the enemies even turned to look as Sora summoned his Oath Keeper. He decided to watch rather than engage, and after a few minutes, he was rewarded with the answer to his speculations. First he noticed that it seemed actually get a few shades darker. Next, a ripple seemed to run around the teeming hordes of Heartless. They moved, regrouping and pushing the pockets into the central force, unifying the Nobodies into a single mass. That's when Sora saw him… as in, himself.

He was perched atop the only skyscraper still intact. He was crouched on his haunches, piercing yellow lambent eyes surveying what he saw as "his" domain. This incursion into his new city was an affront to not only his rule, but he felt as if it was offending his very existence. He surveyed the scene, occasionally jumping from Heartless to Heartless, not just orchestrating the battle, but controlling his soldiers. He had never met another Heartless that had any really measure of mental facilities. This, he found irritated him extremely. He had some fuzzy, incomplete memories of some other… man… or being… or something, that commanded Heartless like he did, and bore his insignia. That he had these, and could not recall all of it, irritated him as well. Being a Heartless, he was part emotion, and part darkness, and in being so, was subject to greater, more difficult to control emotions. And being the Heartless of someone with such a powerful heart led to even more potent emotions. And this, of course, irritated him. After this quick thought, he realized that he was bored with the pitiful struggling of the Nobodies. He took mass control and drove the disseparate pockets of them into the center group. It was then that he noticed that he could see himself in the back. Borrowing a pair of eyes near the back, he took a closer look, and found that he wanted to show off in front of himself.

Bracing, he sprung up, spun gracefully, fell, and disappeared in the shadow of the building.

Sora watched as the "Shadow Sora" flip of the building, and vanish into the dark. A Neoshadow doubled over, crossing its arms. It then flipped up, arching his back with Shadow Sora bursting from the things chest, arms spread wide. The remainder of its mass shifted and floated, forming to two shadow Keyblades. Closing his arms, he slashed through two of the remaining Berserkers. At the extent of the close, he released the blades, where they orbited at high speed, dealing death as he air dashed forward. He spun like a top for a few seconds, eliminating half of them. As the Keyblades slowed, he grabbed them and landed. The remaining Nobodies charged from all directions, stabbing, scratching and going all out, piling on him. The ground beneath the fray grew dark, and a glob of shadow swallowed the fight, and as the darkness faded, only the Shadow Sora remained, standing calmly. He stared at Sora, and Sora stared back. Sora blinked, and The Shadow Sora dashed forward, and swung a vicious upward slash with his right hand blade. Sora spun left, lashing out with a horizontal slash, which the Shadow Sora back flipped over the blow, and responded in kind. This continued for about twenty minutes, trading blows and neither scoring more than minor damages. Sora fell back, winded after his latest attack had been rebuffed.

"Who are you… Why… do you look like me?" Sora panted, bracing for a counter attack. The Shadow him straightened out and tilted his quizzically at the flesh one.

"…….()*&&^%$##......." Sora gained a shocked look upon his face. What he heard was a mixture of hisses, clicks, and a windy sound. Then Shadow Sora slammed a blade point first into the ground, as ripped it free sending a powerful shock wave of electrical magic which enveloped Sora. He was tossed a few dozen feet and managed an aerial recover and landed on his feet. As he landed, the ruins of a skyscraper exploded outward, and an immense winged Heartless took to the sky. The Shadow Sora fell backward into a shadow, and reappeared upon the beasts back. The thing dropped wing and turned, and flapped upward, leaving into the sky. Summoning his Gummi ship, Sora took of after it. The flying Heartless was heading for a nearby moon. As the Heartless got within "Spiting distance" of the moon, to Sora's surprise, the moon turned and opened a giant mouth, and swallowed the heartless. The whole moon was a giant Heartless. It turned again, and started to rocket away. Sora fired the boost drive and tore after the Giant. As he got closer, scores of ship and flying Heartless poured from the large Carrier, and systematically disintegrated under the thumping of his ships cannons. All at once, the swarms of fliers retreated, and were absorbed back into the Carrier. A few seconds after the last vanished, the entire giant shrunk and vanished into a black hole. Sora spun the ship and fired every booster and engine on board, but it was too late, and he was sucked inside. Instead of being crushed into a singularity of zero mass, he was catapulted out, spinning uncontrollably and at a much higher speed. All the instruments were dead, and the Gummi's had lost their spongy consistency and grew hard. He felt a hard jar, and the rotations stilled, and Sora got a glimpse blue sky and fluffy clouds before the realization that the ship was literally disintegrating into powder around him. That was followed shortly when the new world reached up and said hello, and Sora ventured into the Dark.


End file.
